the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Continent of Everlasting Frost/Religion
~* Frozen Mythos *~ Please keep in mind that this is based off of prehistoric life forms and behaviors. Each tribe is feral, and 'alliances' are simply 'two tribes agreeing not to kill each other for a set period of time'. This is the tribes' beliefs, excluding the FeralWings and BiteWings, as BiteWings are mostly atheists, and FeralWings believe in one deity representing the land, sea, and sky, who controls everything. ~ Creation ~ Before a single dragon walked the earth, before any wings graced the air, there was a large stone in the middle of the endless sea. It was an ancient island, known simply as First Land. Time passed, but nothing happened except for the rock slowly growing. Eventually, it grew to the size of a continent. But one night, a bright light appeared in the purely black sky. And the bright light fell slowly towards the rock, morphing into the first dragon. As the first dragon touched a talon to the bare rock, mountains and trees sprouted from the earth. Clouds formed above, creating snow. But she was lonely, and formed the first dragons out of wisps of cloud. She breathed life into her creations, and named them the MistWings. However, the dragons were not made of physical objects, and quickly disintegrated into the eternal wind storm around the continent. In their place, she formed five tribes out of five things. First, the WarWings out of a chip of reindeer antler. Next, the QuartzWings and ArmorWings out of rock shards. Finally, FeralWings out of a sabertooth fang. BiteWings she formed with all of the remaining pieces, and then released them into the continent. Her mission complete, she lay down to rest across the continent, forming the Goddess's Spine mountain range. ~ The First Battle ~ There was a time when the tribes were creative. Intelligent, even. They made things, built things, created things, destroyed things. They made items like chisels, nets, tents, and baskets. But their favorites, by far, were weapons. With weapons hunting grew even easier, and with these weapons, the tribes who had simply coexisted before began to turn on one another. In the very first battle, the WarWings fought beside the ArmorWings with help from the QuartzWings in their new weapons and armor. The BiteWings fought alongside the FeralWings, and they were joined by a tribe who's name has been lost, but is now extinct. The WarWings eventually turned on their ArmorWing comrades, and the battle became a slaughter, with all of the WarWings struggling to exterminate the others to gain control of the continent. In the end, the QuartzWing emerged from hiding to save the eggs of all other tribes before the WarWings could smash them. They hid them deep within the palace, and were cared for by Queen Garnet, the one who had created the WarWings' weapons. She felt great shame, and adopted as many of the dragonets as she could care for. They were raised among the QuartzWings for three generations, upon which the QuartzWings emerged from hiding with a full force and strange new weapons made of shining stone. They slew as many as they could until they forced the queen to surrender, and killed her as she slept, leaving her only daughter, Battleaxe, the throne. Battleaxe apologized, giving all of the other tribes their land back. In her shame, she changed all of the tribes forever. They were no longer sophisticated, and now, it's every tribe for themselves... ~ Rebellion of the Daughter ~ What many do not know is that Ariza and Azira have a younger sister, Azara. Azara was the goddess of mortality, justice, and death, collecting souls and sorting them into the Cloudless Land or the Eternal Storm, depending on how they had been in life. Azara, however, rebelled. She once defended the FeralWings, running with them and killing. There was a time when they were sophisticated, and very intelligent. The ancestors of these intelligent FeralWings roam Pyrrhia, even though you most likely know them by their newer name. Azara hated her role as a princess, and rebelled, wreaking havoc upon the land. She released plagues, famines, mass slaughters, and wars upon the land, only to revel in the death. The FeralWings she defended were horrified by this, and one, a ferocious she-warrior by the name of Murusuraptor proposed that her fellows leave the continent in search of a new home. The vote was nearly unanimous, but many refused to leave the lands they had grown up on. The FeralWings that stayed became the modern FeralWings, vicious, mindless, uncontrollable forces of destruction. Those who left, none know what happened to them. But Azara's rebellion had a price. She was executed, her body becoming the Endless Storm, and her mind spreading all over the continent. The Mind takes many forms, from a silvery-blue pebble, a black eight-pointed star-shaped gemstone, a swirl of blue flame, or the snarling skull of an unknown species of dragon, and even more. Some say that one day, Azara will return in the body of a mortal, and unleash a chaos even worse than her last... ~ All Howl's Eve ~ TBA ~ The Wrath of Rokh ~ This story has yet to begin, but a seer wrote the title down, declaring that one day soon, Rokh will wreak havoc among our land, and begin a savage war... ~* Deities & Rituals *~ Annka, the First Dragon Annka is the mother of all life, being the first dragon to ever set foot on the continent. She is painted in different forms depending on the tribe of the storyteller, often portrayed as a MistWing, but most historians agree she was an IceWing explorer who used animus magic to give the empty land life. She is the goddess of creation and growth. When the endless storm clears on the solstice, she can be seen dancing through the sky, her colorfully painted scales flashing in the night. Some say that QuartzWing territory is the remains of her mortal form, but that's an old tale lost to time. Lysu, the MistWing Queen Lysu was the first MistWing to be created, and was the first MistWing to die. She is the goddess of life and death, and rules over the Cloudless Land, the Continent's equivalent to Heaven. She can appear in a cloud form, or a dragon-shaped, translucent form. She cares for all dragonets without parents, and when she appears, it is said to be a sign of someone traveling to or from distant lands. Rokh, King of the Gods Rokh is Annka's mate, an the god of war, strength, and battle. All soldiers pray to him before and after battle, and he is worshipped by WarWings. He is given no part in creation myths, and his body is said to make up the forests of the continent with his claws. In winter, it is said that he will come to those he despises or deems unworthy in the night and bite them, releasing ice into their blood. He is also supposedly able to infect any who abuse their power through or in battle with bloodscales. Princess Ariza the White Ariza is the eldest child of Annka and Rokh. She is the goddess of the winter, snow, ice, and hate. She is cold, heartless, and ruthless, sharing her father's signature ability, frostbite. She personally protects the BiteWings, and if any attempt to hurt them, she will make their lives a living hell and use her power over the Lake of Death to trap their body and destroy their mind. She is extremely dangerous, and extremely powerful. Princess Azira the Wicked Azira is the goddess of purity, ferocity, needless injury and chaos. She is not acknowledged or allowed in temples, and has a cult following among every tribe but the QuartzWings, who allow worship of her as a goddess of purity, and nothing else. She often walks among the tribes, whispering lies in the ears of power. She enjoys watching tribes tear each other apart, and she rules over the Eternal Storm, the continent's equivalent of Hell. Any of her worshippers are to be killed on sight, so they often escape to the QuartzWings. Alituria, Daughter of the Pines Alituria has a strange origin story. Instead of being created into a mortal form instantaneously, she was born from a tree. She was raised by one dragon of every tribe, each teaching her a different skill. From the WarWings she learned to fight and kill for survival and self-defense. The QuartzWings taught her how to craft items like swords, armor, and decorations, the ArmorWings taught her how to shatter rocks for precious stones, the FeralWings taught her how to hunt alone and with others, and lastly, the BiteWings taught her to appreciate everything, no matter how big or small. She lost both eyes in a vicious battle with unknown dark deities, and covered her empty face with a crown of fir branches over her eyes. She is the goddess of growth, seasons, and prophecy. Zorem, Lord of the Wind Zorem is not a dragon, but a gust of wind. He is an ancient deity, from the time before Annka. He is no longer worshipped in temples, but in households. Burning sage, incense, fur, and bones will bring good winds to the household's inhabitants, but he can decline the offering if he is too tired to bless the givers. He is a calm, moody, but lazy deity, who no longer sees fit to meddle in the affairs of mortals. His aloof nature has led to his own being forgotten. ~* Traditions *~ TBA (I don't have any good ideas for them now)